There are no examples in the prior art of devices for sowing seeds in uniform furrows designed to remain in constant contact with the ground. Such a device would be better able to overcome changes in the topography of the field being sown, thereby ensuring that all of the furrows formed are of uniform depth. Uniform seed depth is a determining factor in synchronous crop germination. As an example, a device designed to form furrows while rolling directly on the ground would accomplish sow seeds at a constant depth. Additionally, a rolling seeder could also be used as a land-roller, pushing stones and other obstacles in the field underground, thereby preventing them from damaging other equipment.